El final de una rivalidad
by Kenshi94
Summary: Nuevamente ambos guerreros se encuentran, iniciando una batalla inevitable, pero que al final dará inicio a una nueva alianza mortal. Basado en el final de Sub zero, del juego mortal kombat 4. Pertenece al reto Mortal Kombat: Who's next?, This is not the end


**Bueno ahora que ha terminado el reto paso a actualizar como les había dicho lo que he omitido, de paso arregle algunos errores ortográficos y demás.**

 **Comenten que le gusto que no, que recomendarían, pero comenten algo por los menos xDD**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **El final de una rivalidad**

 **Pov Sub zero**

 _Tras la derrota de Shao kahn, mi clan, los Lin Kuei se fue desmantelando, al igual que poco a poco fue abandonada por la mayoría de nuestros guerreros. Llegando a un punto en que termine solo yo._

 _Sin embargo luego de recibir la noticias de que Shinnok y Quan chi amenazaban con arruinar la paz de la tierra, he decidido portar nuevamente el uniforme que vistió antiguamente mi hermano mayor y el original Sub zero. Sabiendo que soy el único que puede detener al dios caído, gracias a la información y enseñanzas que mi hermano me otorgo años atrás, antes de su caída._

 _Lo que no imagine es que al hacer eso, el artífice de la muerte de mi hermano se presentaría ante mí, en busca de terminar con mi vida por alguna extraña razón._

 _De cualquier manera esta seria mi oportunidad no solo de restaurar a los Lin Kuei y hacerlos luchar por la paz de la tierra... por la justicia, si no también será mi oportunidad para cortar ese lazo de rivalidad con el ultimo miembro del clan Shirai Ryu._

 **Fin pov Sub zero**

* * *

¿Cómo lo haría?¿como lo detendría?, simple preguntas que resonaban en la mente de Quan chi, un brujo con grandes habilidades y poderes, un sujeto poseedor de un gran intelecto, como astucia, que en combinación con su maldad lo convertía en alguien a quien temer.

Él por medio de los recuerdos de uno de sus súbditos, o mas bien alguien convertido en ello, sabia perfectamente que Kuai Liang, hermano menor de Bi-han, ahora conocido como Noob Saibot, podría ser un estorbo para los planes de su señor, y obviamente para los suyos.

Tenia que hallar la forma de detenerlo, sin embargo tenia muy en claro que no cualquiera podría detenerlo, desde que lo investigo aprendió perfectamente que era muy poderoso, incluso más de los que una vez su hermano mayor, lo fue.

Y él ir, personalmente a detenerlo, no era la mejor idea, lo sabia...

Sin embargo porque arriesgarse a hacer tal idiotez, cuando podría enviar a su más poderoso espectro a hacer el trabajo sucio, el problema en cuestión es que ese guerrero había prometido a ayudar al Lin Kuei, por sus errores cometidos y no solo eso, Quan chi ya no tenia más influencia sobre el mismo, por lo que un movimiento en falso contra el espectro, podría terminar en un batalla innecesaria que no podría ganar.

Por ello debía hallar la forma de que se ponga en contra de Kuai Liang; definitivamente le era completamente conveniente, ya que a pesar de que no salga victorioso Scorpion, sabe que tanto él como el nuevo Sub zero quedarían extremadamente debilitados por la batalla, otorgándole la fácil oportunidad de acabar con ambos para utilizarlos a su conveniencia, una vez muertos claro.

Y no había mejor forma de tener a Scorpion nuevamente a su lado, que jugar con su talón de Aquiles...su preciada familia.

-Je, que comience el juego- murmuro Quan chi, con una sonrisa de lado, con la idea plasmada en su mente observando una bola de cristal en donde se veían a ambos guerreros, uno en el infierno y el otro vagando por el mundo exterior; para luego abrir un portal e ir a buscar al que se hallaba en el infierno.

Lo cual no tardo en hacerlo, lo conocía y por ende sabia perfectamente en donde estaba, sin embargo por prudencia mantuvo la distancia, para evitar cualquier tipo de reacción inesperada por parte del Shirai Ryu.

-Scorpion- llamo a uno cuantos metros el calvo manteniendo la calma, por lo que el mencionado, que estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos repentinamente al reconocer esa voz, por lo que sin chistar se puso de pie dispuesto a terminar con ese bastardo.

-Tranquilo Scorpion- volvió a decir el brujo, al sentir que se elevo levemente la energía del espectro -hay algo importante que debes saber-

-no me interesa, maldito desgraciado-

-Oh claro que te interesara- contradijo Quan chi con mucha seriedad, quizás para poder ser mas creíble, apuntando apresuradamente con su mano el piso antes de que terminara siendo atacado, mientras unas cuantas imágenes se formaban, donde los Lin Kuei batallaban contra los Shirai Ryu, o mas bien los masacraban en un ataque inesperado y traicionero, sin embargo mientras eso sucedía otra imágenes aparecían en donde se veía a un joven guerrero, atacando a la querida familia de Scorpion, pareciendo ser observado por alguien, como todo los demás causando que el espectro abriera los ojos de par en par.

-No...¡Eso es mentira!- hablo rápidamente el ultimo Shirai Ryu, observando al brujo nervioso -¡Sub zero fue quien los mato!...no juegues conmigo- murmuro apretando los puños con tal fuerza, provocando que le saliera sangre, ya que no podía soportarlo, realmente no podía, su familia...su amada esposa, su hijo, quien solo era una pequeña criatura, realmente le dolía el verlos, tan indefensos, tan desprotegidos llorando desconsoladamente por su vida.

Destrozándolo emocionalmente por completo, llevándolo al borde de las lagrimas, como también al borde de la ira, que no hacia más que renacer la sed de venganza que despertaba en su ser pero en contra de Quan chi por mostrarles esas mentiras.

-¡Basta! -comento como pudo, sumamente impactado por lo que veía el espectro, pareciendo sentir el dolor de su familia en carne propia -¡te matare y terminare con tu malditas ilusiones!- bramo furioso dispuesto a atacar al brujo, mas no pudo al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda, lo que le causo más confusión.

-debes creerle Hanzo...-aseguro el espíritu que apareció atrás suyo o eso creía Scorpion que era, mientras que la observaba atónito y melancólico.

Ya que su amada, su querida esposa estaba frente suyo asegurándole todo lo que estaba mostrándole Quan chi, provocando que el espectro poco a poco comenzara a ceder antes las artimañas del brujo.

-Hanzo por favor...- continuo la ilusión que ya se adentro en la mente del Scorpion, haciéndole creer que todo lo sucedido es real e incluso la mano de su amada posada ahora en su mejilla -por tu familia...por el honor de nuestro clan- finalizo antes de desvanecerse frente a los ojos del emocionado Shirai Ryu.

\- Lo siento- murmuro Quan chi simulando tristeza -no puedo traer un espíritu puro por mucho tiempo, sin embargo debes saber que Sub zero si fue quien ordeno el exterminio de tu clan, pero la persona que esta observando la caída de tu seres querido...es justamente Noob saibot, es decir el original Sub zero y quien has asesinado- afirmo ante la sorpresiva mirada del espectro, mientras luego en la imágenes se veía como Bi-han se acercaba al joven muchacho, posando luego su mano en el hombro.

-"Buen trabajo, hermano"- fueron las palabras de Bi-han, ante las rabia que invadía la mente confusa del espectro al ver eso.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Scorpion cayendo al piso de rodillas, observando el suelo y lanzando luego un puñetazo hacia el mismo, odiándose por jurar proteger la persona que mato a su familia.

-Scorpion- continuo con su mentira Quan chi, acercándose lentamente hacia el espectro, para luego colocar su mano en el hombro sínicamente, mientras el mencionado alzo su mirada hacia el brujo -lamento decirte...que estos son los recuerdos que saque a Noob Saibot, o mas bien el original Sub zero- advirtió el calvo sumamente tranquilo, provocando que el grito de rabia del espectro resonara en el infierno, que luego se puso de pie rodeado de llamas, hasta desaparecer de la vista del brujo.

Dejándolo con una sonrisa de lado a Quan chi, convencido de que Scorpion nunca iba a dejar de ser una herramienta fácil de usar, por lo que invoco nuevamente la bola de cristal en su mano, observando solamente al Lin Kuei caminando por unos calabozos.

-Hora de disfrutar el espectáculo- finalizo con una sonrisa de triunfo el brujo.

* * *

Las gotas de humedad del calabozo caían incesantemente, unas tras otra en el suelo, convirtiéndose en el único sonido del sitio, en el que se encontraban dos guerreros concentrados, observándose con suma serenidad, mientras sus inmensos poderes elementales colisionaban con fiereza a sus alrededores.

Uno de los guerreros vestía un uniforme amarillo y portaba dos espadas en su espalda, este fue el primero en ponerse en guardia mientras fruncía el ceño, al observar al sujeto frente suyo -"El asesino de mi familia"-pensó cerrando luego sus puños, haciendo que unas llamas carmesí aparecieran en sus brazos, hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

En cambio el otro guerrero que tenia una traje un tanto similar, aunque este era de color azul, se dijo para si mismo -"¿Scorpion?"- mucho más calmo aunque un tanto sorprendido por la aparición repentina del espectro, haciendo arder su poder congelante al máximo, provocando que un aura celeste lo rodeara, ya que tenia muy en claro que el poder liberado por el furioso guerrero frente suyo, solo significaba que esto seria una batalla inevitable.

-Maldito, lo se todo, tu eres el culpable de todo- dijo rápidamente haciendo que el contrario levantara una ceja por la acusación.

-"lo que me faltaba..."- se dijo para si mismo el ninja de azul poniéndose en guardia, percatándose que Scorpion había sido engañado, de nuevo.

-¡Te matare sub zero!- grito nuevamente el guerrero mas exaltado.

-no se de que hablas, pero no tengo tiempo para esto Scorpion, así que te advierto...si insistes en interponerte en mi camino, no me dejaras mas remedio que acabar contigo- aseguro Sub zero, ya que sus prioridades eran detener a shinnok, a como de lugar, no podía permitirse recibir interrupciones.

-Que así sea...de verdad será un placer mandarte al infierno, en donde esta tu hermano- afirmo el espectro sonriendo de lado confiado, y molestando a Kuai Liang por el comentario sobre su hermano.

Por lo que permitiendo verse una mirada asesina en ambos combatientes, se lanzaron uno contra el otro dispuesto a destruirse hasta que solo uno quede de pie con vida, mientras exclamaban sus nombres rabiosos.

-¡SUB ZERO!- grito el de amarillo corriendo hacia su eterno rival, dejando una estela de fuego a cada paso que realizaba.

-¡SCORPION!- exclamo el contrario haciendo lo mismo con su poder congelante, al igual que alzaba su puño de hielo dispuesto acertarle un golpe certero una vez colisionen, sin embargo Scorpion hizo lo mismo produciendo el inevitable choque de ambos puños, que llevaban tal poder acumulado, que libero una onda expansiva de ambas energías elementales a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas grieta se formaban en el suelo, por el inmenso poder liberado por ambos guerreros.

No obstante Scorpion no dispuesto a ceder por ningún motivo algo de ventaja, lanzo rápidamente con su mano libre otro potente puñetazo en vuelto en llamas, que fue detenido por la mano congelada y en libertad de Sub zero, provocando una potente colisión de poderes nuevamente, haciendo que esta vez unas cuantas piedras se elevaran del suelo más agrietado ya, por el desenvolvimiento de energía a su alrededor.

Hasta que los guerreros entrelazaron sus ambas manos forcejeando uno contra otro, expulsando más y más energía, ninguno dispuesto a dejarse pasar por la fuerza del contrario, formando un remolino de polvo a su alrededor, que se combinaban con sus auras respectiva a los elementos que controlaba cada uno.

-¡Pagaras por la muerte de mi familia!- bramo el espectro del infierno.

-¿Pero que rayos dices? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Contesto Sub zero tratando de hacer recapacitar al engañado espectro.

-¡mentira, es mentira!-hablo exaltado el ninja de amarillo, haciendo mas fuerza por que lo su rival retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Maldita seas, debes escuchar...-trato de decir Kuai Liang.

-¡NUNCA!- interrumpió colérico el espectro, ante el fastidio de Sub zero.

-¡entenderás a los golpes entonces! - amenazo Sub zero ya sin paciencia, lanzando un fuerte cabezazo que agrieto el cráneo de Scorpion, provocando que este se alejara por el fuerte impacto, sin embargo el ataque del Lin kuei no termino, por lo que se lanzó ante su aturdido rival y poso sus ambas manos en su estómago para luego liberar su poder congelante, que lo hizo retroceder mucho más al espectro adolorido, que no tuvo más remedio que incrustar ambas manos suyas en el suelo, levantando gran cantidad de polvo, con el objetivo de evitar el doloroso impacto contra la sólida pared del calabozo de goro, ubicado detrás suyo.

Luego se puso de pie rápidamente y exclamo -¡Ven aquí!- el ninja de amarillo, lanzando sus spear en llamas con tal velocidad que Sub zero no pudo esquivarlas, terminando clavadas en sus hombros.

Aprovechando esto el espectro lo atrajo hacia él con suma fuerza, para luego hacerse a un lado permitiendo que el ninja de azul se estampara con la pared del calabozo, sonriendo ante su efectivo ataque Scorpion, corrió luego hacia su rival arrodillado por el doloroso impacto, para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y estamparlo contra la pared nuevamente, que se resquebrajo por el impacto, golpeándolo luego varias veces en la costillas destrozándolas.

Y atracándolo una vez más contra la pared, para luego ya dispuesto a terminar con esta batalla sacar una de sus espadas que poseía en su espalda, mientras que con su otra mano en la cabeza de su rival lo mantenía aun de cara hacia la pared aprisionado.

-¡La venganza será mía!- afirmo el ninja amarillo victorioso, dispuesto a matarlo con su filosa espada.

-no…lo…creo…- dijo como pudo el Lin kuei, por su cara estar contra la pared aun, para después pisar y destrozar unos de los pies del espectro que grito por el dolor y soltó su espada, alejándose un poco como también liberando al ninja azul, que aprovechando esto giró hacia el espectro dejando ver su máscara destrozada, como también unos de sus ojos cerrados lleno de sangre, al igual que todo su rostro.

Y en rugido de furia Sub zero envistió al espectro, corriendo hasta el otro extremo del calabozo, mientras su aura congelante lo rodeaba, Scorpion sin embargo como pudo lanzo varios codazos, hacia su cabeza y espalda lastimando solo un poco al Lin kuei, provocando que no pudiera detenerlo, por lo que termino completamente incrustado en la pared del sitio, quedando muy mal herido.

Ante eso el ninja de azul se alejó un poco, sumamente cansado por el desgaste de energía que hizo en esta batalla, como también por las heridas que tenía, luego observo a su rival paralizado dentro de las escombros de la pared y lo tomo de su brazo sacándolo de ahí, aunque haciendo más fuerza de la que esperaba, después lo arrojo violentamente hacia el suelo, sin poder evitar respirar agitado...ya que sin duda estaba muy agotado.

El espectro maldiciendo se puso como pudo de rodillas, tratando de recomponerse y atacar a quien creía que era el asesino de su familia, pero el ninja azul anticipándose a ese movimiento utilizo sus pocas energías que le restaban, para formar un martillo de hielo, la cual coloco al frente y utilizo como escudo de la llamarada que salió del puño del espectro, que no cesaba en ningún momento.

Haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared, como también dejándolo acorralado sin poder evitar su poderosas llamas del infierno, sin embargo no podía rendirse y no lo iba hacer, por lo que camino con mucha fuerza hacia el espectro, debido al empuje de sus llamas, recibiendo varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, hasta lograr quedar cerca y acertarle un último golpe en el torso con su martillo de hielo, que lo arrastro varios metros lejos a Scorpion, dejándolo en el centro del calabozo, donde quedo en el suelo vencido y furioso por fallar con su venganza.

Luego Sub zero se acercó a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el asesino de su hermano, arrastrando por el suelo su martillo de hielo con una de sus manos, mientras trataba de limpiar con su antebrazo la sangre en su rostro, ya que le dificultaba demasiado la visión, hasta el momento en que quedo cerca de su enemigo, que no comprendía como se hizo mucha mas fuerte Sub zero, ni tampoco como podía seguir moviéndose con las heridas que tenia.

-Tarde o temprano pagarás…por asesinar a mi familia y a mi clan, maldito tu lo hiciste - escupio Scorpion aun reacio a aceptar su derrota, y en el suelo, sin embargo el Lin Kuei no se inmuto ante lo mencionado, molestando más al ninja amarillo -¿Qué esperas?...termína ya, maldito- volvió a decir el espectro, mientras Sub zero negaba con su cabeza, Quan chi lo había vuelto a engañar por completo.

-Yo no voy a ser como tú, Scorpion- fue la simple respuesta de Sub zero arrojando su martillo lejos, sorprendiendo al espectro –espero te percates de tus innumerables equivocaciones- concluyo el guerrero de azul, molestando más a Scorpion, ¿Quién se creía que era?...para luego el Lin kuei girar cansado, dispuesto a irse del sitio a cumplir sus objetivos.

No obstante, se encontró con alguien inesperado y su poder estaba más que agotado como para enfrentarlo.

-Quan chi…- susurro el ninja de azul, ante la sonrisa del mencionado, que observaba satisfecho lo que produjo el combate entre ambos guerreros, ahora les sería demasiado fácil matarlos, para que luego le sirvan a sus propósitos.

Por ello alzo su brazo hacia Sub zero con su mano extendida y con una sonrisa sádica, lanzo su potente ataque ante un débil Lin kuei, que cayó pesadamente hacia el suelo, sin poder recomponerse por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-Dos pájaro de un tiro jaja- hablo con una sonrisa el calvo, acercándose a Sub zero dispuesto a matarlo

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Scorpion como pudo aun en el suelo.

-Oh vaya, pensaba que estabas inconsciente- comento Quan chi observando al espectro para luego sonreír de lado- No cumpliré nuestro pacto Scorpion, así que tanto tú como Sub-Zero, después de su muerte, claro, servirán para ser los peones de Shinnok- hablo el brujo tranquilo, invocando una espada con tonalidades verde para asesinar rapidamente a Sub zero, mientras posaba su mirada en él –Gracias Kuai Liang, al igual que tu hermano, has servido bien a mis intereses, sin embargo es hora de que mueras- Finalizo sonriente Quan chi.

No obstante el hablar de más fue el terrible error del brujo, ya que Scorpion se dio cuenta que el brujo lo engaño, nuevamente el desgraciado lo hizo y él fue muy imbécil como para creerle.

–"Maldita seas, Quan chi"- pensó el espectro poniéndose de pie furioso, mientras recordaba las otras palabras de Quan chi sobre el pacto y las palabras del Lin kuei, sabiendo que Sub zero tenia razón -¡ME HAS USADO SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO!- exclamo molesto el espectro.

El calvo lo miro de reojo calmo, confiado en que su estado herido no podría hacer nada contra él –hasta que te das cuentas, aunque he de admitir que no es muy difícil hacerlo- respondió Quan chi burlándose de un fastidiado Scorpion, para luego alzar su espada para matar a Kuai Liang.

Sin embargo no pudo al sentir como una fuerte energía, lo estaba haciendo levitar.

– ¿pero qué demonios…?- Dijo el calvo sorprendido, posando sus ojos en el espectro que estaba utilizando sus últimas energía restantes al máximo que podía – ¡detente Scorpion!- exclamo desesperado.

-¡PAGARAS INSOLENTE!- bramo con furia incontenible el ninja de amarillo, apuntando con sus ambas manos hacia Quan chi, mientras abajo del mismo se formaba una bola de energía carmesí –FLAMA DISPERSADORA!- finalizo con un grito que hizo eco en el calabozo de goro, alzando sus manos hacia arriba y con ella elevando la bola de energía hacia el brujo, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto del poderoso ataque, que lo destrozo en mil pedazos salpicando sus restos con sangre por todo el sitio.

Luego el ninja amarillo cayó al suelo de rodillas, cansado por el uso excesivo de poder que hizo, notando segundo después como se estaba poniéndo de pie a unos metros frente suyo el hermano de sub zero.

Este se le acerco con cansancio y con seriedad le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que aun sentía cierto resentimiento hacia el espectro por haber matado a su hermano, Bi-han, sin embargo a diferencia del espectro, Kuai Liang no era vengativo...

El ninja amarillo acepto su ayuda con pocas ganas, debido a su inmenso orgullo y solo atinó a decirle con mucho esfuerzo –quedas libre de mi venganza... aunque esto no ha terminado- finalizo observando la cabeza de Quan chi, en la distancia.

-Lo sé, pero he decir que mi hermano mayor me enseño como vencerlo- explico Sub zero, ante la atenta de mirada del espectro que solo asintió con pocas ganas.

-Te ayudare, aunque solo lo hago porque necesito saber toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido con mi familia y mi clan- aseguro el espectro apretando sus puños pensativo, ya que lo mencionado por Quan chi lo dejo mas confundido, pensando en que quizás Shinnok tuvo algo que ver con su perdida, sin embargo esa confusión lo noto el nuevo Sub zero.

-Toda la verdad te lo puede dejar mas que claro el dios del trueno- comento Kuai Liang con seriedad -búscalo, te aclarara tu dudas -pauso un momento el ninja de azul, pensando sus palabras cuidadosamente, para luego continuar -ya es momento de dejar nuestra rivalidad de clanes, por una causa mas importante y justa- finalizo Sub Zero, haciendo que el ninja amarillo lo observara de reojo con seriedad.

-¿así?¿Y esa causa es...?-interrogo secamente Scorpion, debido a que no le agrado ese comentario.

-La paz de nuestro mundo...la paz de nuestro reino- respondió Sub zero sereno, haciendo que el ninja amarillo observara pensativo el suelo, ya que hace tiempo no visitaba la tierra, en realidad hace años, por culpa de su sed de venganza, que lo llevo a realizar graves errores a lo largo de los años.

-¿y porque debería confiar en ti?- interrogo no muy convencido el ninja de amarrillo, haciéndole suspirar a Sub zero de cansancio, definitivamente Scorpion no era alguien a quien se puede convencer fácilmente de hacer lo correcto.

-En realidad no puedes, y las batallas constante de nuestros clanes años atrás, lo ameritan, sin embargo...- contesto Kuai Liang cruzándose de brazo pensativo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, ante la desconfiada mirada del espectro -a veces se debe dar un salto de fe, la confianza llega después- finalizo el Lin kuei sabiamente.

El ultimo Shirai Ryu, escucho atentamente esa palabras de quien aun consideraba su rival, reflexionando un momento...quizás el Lin Kuei tenia razón, quizás era momento de dejar su antigua rivalidad de lado, de retomar el camino del bien y salir de la oscuridad en la que Quan chi lo había hundido, al fin y al cabo el brujo ya estaba muerto, por ende era completamente libre.

-Con que la paz de nuestro mundo eh...- medito cuidadosamente el ninja amarillo las palabras del contrario hasta aceptarlas y dar su paso de fe -Sub zero, buscare mi respuesta con el dios del trueno, pero debes saber que de ahora en adelante cuentas con mi ayuda, para llevar a cabo esa causa que mencionas -contesto Scorpion seriamente, poniendo el puño cerrado a la altura de su corazón e inclinándose un poco a modo de confianza, un gesto muy común entre los Shirai Ryu, sabiendo que esta iba a ser su redención por sus errores pasados, por lo que sin mas que decir se despidió de Kuai Liang, mientras las llamas lo envolvían y desaparecía del sitio.

Sub zero no le dijo nada, pero si asintió con su cabeza, como diciéndole que estaba haciendo lo correcto al espectro, antes de que este se fuera.

Luego el joven ninja de azul, satisfecho por acabar con esa rivalidad de antaño, se dirigió a buscar la salida del calabozo, era momento de recuperarse de la batalla, de restaurar a su clan y prepararse para una batalla mas grande. Necesitaba estar listo para aquello, junto con su nuevo aliado.

* * *

 **Dos Semanas después**

Shinnok sentando en una enorme silla hecha de huesos, digna de un dios, con una de sus manos reposadas en el costado y con la otra sosteniendo su mentón, observaba con calma la cabeza de Quan chi, sostenida por la manos de un demonio que estaba arrodillado frente suyo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- interrogo no muy preocupado por la muerte de uno de sus aliados, el auto proclamado dios del infierno, recibiendo en un tipo de idioma extraño la respuesta por parte del demonio, haciendo que Shinnok solo asintiera aburrido –ya veo, en ese caso haremos una visita el Outworld- finalizo observando hacia el horizonte de infierno, notando unas dos diminutas figuras caminando, por lo que sentó mas recto en su silla posando sus ojos blancos en esas figuras, tratando de distinguirlos mejor, sintiendo el inmenso poder que emanaban los extraños, hasta que sonrió Shinnok al reconocerlos completamente.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que tenemos visitas- afirmo el dios caído, poniéndose de pie observando a todos los demonios a su alrededor a quienes les dijo –prepárense para divertirse- mientras estos comenzaban a gruñir hambrientos por batallar.

Sub zero y Scorpion ambos guerreros se observaron y asintieron, notando como el dios caído se percató de su presencia, aunque lo que Shinnok no sabía, era que no estaban precisamente solos los ninjas

Sub zero alzo su mano hacia el cielo apareciendo detrás suyo múltiples guerreros detrás de él, con ropajes un tanto similar, eran los poderosos Lin Kuei, unidos por su causa, por la justicia.

Scorpion en cambio alzo su espada en llamas hacia el cielo, invocando a todos los demonios que lo servían a él, ante la sonrisa del expectante de Shinnok, sabiendo que definitivamente esta será una interesante guerra.

-¡Por el bien de la tierra…!- exclamo Sub zero ante los gritos de los lin Kuei, emocionados y dispuestos a batallar sin temor, expulsando su fuerte energía elemental de hielo.

-¡Te derrotaremos!- finalizo scorpion envolviendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, mientras sus demonios que lo acompañaban en todo lo que necesitara su líder, rugían hambrientos de sangre.

-¡ATAQUEN!- dijeron al unísono los dos guerreros ninjas, lanzándose con su ejército hacia el de Shinnok, dándole fin a su rivalidad e iniciando a una temible alianza mortal. Donde el poder del fuego y hielo juntos, será insuperable.

 **FIN**


End file.
